


One More Night

by xxDustNight88



Series: Space Dust [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione's would recognize the sound of the TARDIS anywhere, even amid a masquerade.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Hermione Granger
Series: Space Dust [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404781
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> This story was written for the ever magical AleysiaSnape as a gift for the Stocking of Joy event at Wizarding Crossover Connection. Aleysia, I hope that this story gives you some happy feels this time of the year! Never stop being magical! Much love, xxDustNight88
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling and the BBC/Creators of Doctor Who. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

The sound of high heels clicked down the quiet hallway as Hermione slipped away from the party. It was a few days until Christmas, and that meant the Malfoys were hosting their annual holiday soiree. If she hadn't come alone, Hermione probably would have been having a lot more fun, but she kept a happy face as best as possible.

But when she heard the unmistakable whirring of a particular blue box, she slipped from the party in search of a door that led outside. Rounding the bend into the Malfoy gardens, Hermione felt a surge of happiness flow through her being at the sight of the TARDIS in the middle of the path. Scanning the area, Hermione wandered around trying to find the man who owned the space-travelling time machine.

As Hermione turned to go into the gardens, a man called out behind her. "I wouldn't go into the garden alone if I were you."

"I thought that was you," Hermione said, slowly turning around as a smirk grew on her features. Behind her red lace mask, her russet eyes glittered with excitement at the man standing in the shadows. "I'd know the sound of the TARDIS anywhere, even amid a masquerade ball."

"It's been a while," the man said, stepping into the light spilling from one of the manor's windows. "I thought you would have forgotten me by now."

Hermione took a breath at the sight of the Doctor. He hadn't changed since the last time they met, which was reassuring given that he was somewhat prone to changing his face from time to time. "How can anyone ever forget you?" Hermione asked, tilting her head. "Hello, Doctor."

"Hermione," the Doctor replied, smiling despite himself.

Forgetting herself, Hermione ran forward and enveloped the Doctor in a hug. He stood there with his hands awkwardly out to his sides until she was finished. Laughing as she pulled away, Hermione asked, "What on earth are you doing here, and dressed up in a suit no less?"

"It's a party. Aren't you supposed to dress up for a party?" he said, his accent coming through a bit. When Hermione quirked an eyebrow in response, he rolled his eyes and added, "I won't be wearing a regular tie, though."

"I'm just glad you're here," Hermione said, crossing her arms. It was cold this December night, and as she tipped her head back to look at the sky, she thought of something. It had been nearly a year since she last saw the Doctor, and they'd separated on tense terms. Looking back to the Doctor, she asked, "Why are you here?"

Sighing heavily, the Doctor ran a hand through his greying hair. "I've been travelling alone for a while. It was time to be around _people_ again."

"You missed me," Hermione said, biting back her grin. "Go on and say it; you missed me."

Groaning, the Doctor messed with his cufflinks. "Fine. Alright. I missed you. Are you happy now?'

"Quite," Said Hermione moving so she could loop her arm into the crook of his. "I've no idea why you're here, but we're going to go inside and have a nice time. Anything alien or peril related can wait until _after_ the party is over."

"I meant what I said earlier about the rose gardens," the Doctor said slowly as Hermione all but ragged him inside Malfoy Manor. "You can't go in there alone, but we will need to go in there at some point."

"Will it hurt if we have a dance or two first?" Hermione questions, peering up at him as they walked the halls back to the ballroom.

"No," the Doctor groused, "but we cannot delay for long."

"You owe me one more night of adventure," Hermione mused, biting her red painted lip. "I did agree to that the last we parted."

"When last parted you told me you were never travelling with me again," the Doctor stated as they entered the ballroom. He glanced back and forth before looking back down at Hermione. "This is a masquerade."

Pointing at the red mask adorning her face, Hermione said, "Hence my mask. I also mentioned it earlier."

"I thought you were just covering up all of that." He gestured around his face and frowned as he said this, causing Hermione to scowl.

"No," she snapped, drawing her shoulders back. She was used to the Doctor's bluntness, but it always stung ever so slightly. Easing out a breath to calm her anger, she said, "It's the Malfoy's annual holiday party. This year it was a masquerade."

"That makes more sense," the Doctor replied before all but dragging her to the middle of the dancefloor.

Hermione gave her friends nods to show she was okay after a few gave her curious stares. She didn't want them worrying about the strange older man she was about to dance with, especially since she'd come alone. After the year apart from the Doctor, Hermione had chosen to focus more on her work than her love life. She never told anyone it was because the Doctor had taken half of her heart with him when he left her in the middle of London, but it was true.

Some point during her three-year stint travelling through space and time with the Doctor, Hermione had fallen in love with the obstinate man. Her love for him was part of the reason she'd decided to end their companionship; it was always so hard to see him far more interested in saving the world than what was right in front of his face. Although, if he was here now, maybe there was more to this visit than whatever was lurking out in the gardens. Deciding she would try and get to the bottom of his sudden reappearance, Hermione cleared her throat.

"What are you really doing here, Doctor?" she asked as he placed a hand on her lower back and took her hand to begin dancing. "I didn't expect to ever see you again."

"I told you," he said as they began to sway in time to the magical music. "There is trouble in the gardens."

Shaking her head, Hermione tried to pull away, but the Doctor held her fast. "There has to be more to it than that… I thought that we had something special, Doctor. I thought that maybe you cared for me a little more than you let on after all." She bit her lip and blushed, thankful her mask covered part of her cheeks.

The Doctor continued to stare down at the witch as the song ended and another began. Their steps slowed until they stood still, and others contend to dance around them. "Perhaps you are right, Hermione. I am a difficult person to love, and I don't often express my sentiments until after it is too late. With you, I find myself drawn in more than I normally would have been… I don't want to wait until it is too late and you have been lost."

The paused in the middle of the dancefloor as the others continued around them. Staring up into the Doctor's face, Hermione asked, "Are you telling the truth?"

"I never lie," he replied softly, the hint of a smile playing on his lips. He released his hold on Hermione as a faster song began to rise up around them.

Laughing, Hermione shook her head. "You always lie…"

"Not about this." The Doctor quirked a single bushy eyebrow, waiting for her to reply.

Hermione continued to stare up at the Doctor, her heart racing as she felt their head slowly moving toward one another. Before their lips could meet, there was an explosion out in the gardens, drawing everyone's attention. When Hermione looked back to the Doctor, he was smirking, and she couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

"Shall we go and save the day?" she asked, knowing that there would be more time to talk after they resolved whatever was happening in the gardens.

Holding out his hand, the Doctor said, "I thought you would never ask."

Then, together, they ran out of the Malfoy Manor toward certain peril, but, this time, Hermione felt closer to the Doctor than ever. He had promised her one more night of adventure, and if this had to be it, she would take it and run until the end of the universe because one more night with the Doctor could last for as long as you wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
